Talk:The Legion
why is it called The Legion? TheSpawn117 (talk) 06:01, July 8, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text=Any chapter with over 1000 personal needs admin permission. This is currently NCF. }} Oh my bad. I didn't realize that I needed permission. I'll remember that next time. Thank you NecrusIV for giving me permission.Ivan the II (talk) 18:34, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Neck, you can't give permission for 4000 battle-brother strong chapter, because the rules say nay for over 2500 strong chapter with or without admins's blessing. This is now absolutely ridiculous bullshit. RemosPendragon (talk) 20:16, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ".size exceeds 1000 battle brothers... ...except with explicit permission from admin chapter can be brought up to 2500 battle brothers." --Imposter101 (talk) 20:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) So do I change to number of Marines to those smaller numbers or not talk about their chapter size.Ivan the II (talk) 23:34, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Should I replace stuff with ++Unknown++ or something like that. Because the 23rd Founding chapters were crusading chapters and it makes sense if there are more Marines in the chapter then the Codex allows. For example Black Templars have around 6000 or more Marines and they are a crusading chapter. Now I'm not saying that you can let Fanon Chapters have that many or more Marines in them, just like up to 4000 or whatever the limit is if there is a reason for them having that many Marines in them. It can't be some chapter that isn't a Codex chapter or whatever. (It should tie in directly into the Founding, how much of an effect that their parent chapter has on them or something drastic happend to the chapter early on or something which made it a neccesity for continued existence). The chapter needs to have at least two of the three reasons that I stated incorperatedd into their chapter somehow. Or whatever reasons that the Admins think are better or make more sense or whatever they come up with if they decide to tweak the rule. Ivan the II (talk) 00:05, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Alright will do. I hope that this is more compliant with the rules.Ivan the II (talk) 04:00, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Looking pretty damn good so far, you up for an alliance with my Star Reapers? LordReaper (talk) 10:12, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure, sounds good. What would I need to do?Ivan the II (talk) 19:07, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Just FYI I was against the maximum number being above 2000. I know some people will whine about that kind of a number, but that's basically a single Chapter with the combat strength fo two Chapters. To me that should be the maximum, and a Chapter should only have numbers like that under extreme circumstances. However the community agreed to 2500, and that's where it stands. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:48, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright then. Good to kmow for future chapters, thanks.Ivan the II (talk) 22:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC)